So then the stars turned diamonds
by ShadowDianne
Summary: They forever are going to be strangers amongst people that are like them, they are going to be different no matter what but, in that moment, when Regina kisses the pale skin both of them know that something is going to change.


**A/N So, after the last episode of OUAT I have two things very clear: It was time that Emma acknowledge the fact that the Charmings and her need a good and long talk about what they did and how she felt about Neal and second: What we saw was an attempt of rape by the Weaseltown Duke so… Anyway, sometimes this show makes me feel sick. **

**But, as you see, I also have a third point to make: The only person that can help Emma is Regina so… here it is, I hope you guys like it! X**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine**

So then the stars turned diamonds

Emma had bitted her lips until the blood had dried over her wounded flesh, with a sigh she closes her eyes, the lights of Storybrooke making her feel lightheaded, she needs to think, to fly, to run maybe.

Opening her eyes again she raises one hand and closes it still looking at the city, if she focuses only in her hand she almost can cover all the city in her fist, and, just like her hand is doing, she feels a choking sensation, like all of the oxygen in her lungs and all her confidence that she had been building these past years are slowly disappearing.

She opens her hand and let it fall, the atmosphere in the car still chilly and the cold sensation that are taking over her not helping in her feeling of loneliness.

A part of her knows that if she returns home her parents are going to talk to her, and Henry, and Elsa, and even Hook. But she also knows that all of them, except Elsa maybe, don't know what is to be an outcast, not only amongst your family, but amongst the people that are theoretically equals; she had felt like that in every foster home with every foster kid and with every foster parent. Only Lily had been a faint difference but that little hope had died too soon to become anything more than a flicker. And now her mother is afraid of her, of what she can do.

Groaning she looks at her palms, that don't radiate heat anymore, and closes them in tight fists, she is afraid, she doesn't know how to control what she has or how she had been controlling before the Snow Queen appeared and so… maybe she can return to the road, live a different life far away from Storybrooke.

But the thought of leaving Henry again makes her heart cry, also, she can't stop thinking of Regina, that woman had trusted her, she can't disappoint her, even if she doesn't know what to do.

A soft knocking in the left part of the car makes her head turn and, after blinking a couple of times she finally acknowledges the body and face of the brunette herself: The woman is looking at her with a raised eyebrow and Emma thinks for a moment that her lipstick looks smudged.

But that is impossible because the woman that is now opening the left door of the car and is sitting in the left seat of the car can't possibly be the former mayor.

Although she is.

- Those morons that you call parents called me, they wanted me to make a track spell, I told them that I couldn't find your magic which made them cringe. But I did; only I didn't want to tell them that, they looked like they needed some time out.

Emma flinches and looks away, hiding her hands from Regina but the brunette keeps looking at her, her gaze burning Emma's resolution.

- Today I almost kill da… David- finally admits with remorse- I didn't want to do it, the Snow Queen told me some things that make me furious and then…

- You lost your control- finishes Regina when Emma stops talking, she feels nauseous as she told the story once again, she had been repeating to herself almost nonstop for the past hours.

- I suppose so- mutters while shrugging and Regina sighs before grabbing both of her hands, making the palms visible, Emma can feel the anger mixing with terror and that fueling whatever fire she had in her hands. Or in herself.

- You need to control it- started Regina softly- You know how to, but you are too afraid to start it, take deep breaths Emma, deep down you know that you aren't dangerous. You need to remember that, that out there are people that love you.

The blonde laughs a cruel laugh, a laugh mixed with sarcasm and hurt, a laugh because the other thing that had been repeating non-stop in her head ,apart from what had happened, is her mother's eyes the first time that she had make de bottle bubble. A look of terror of fear of disdain maybe, the look that a foster child receives once and again before being sent back.

- I think that they don't love me- replies and Regina shakes her head and looks at her, the sky above Storybrooke almost tingling, like it is expecting something and Emma needs to avert her gaze because she can't stand looking at the older woman who is looking at her with trust and strength.

- You said to me that we can understand each other- mutters Regina softly, her eyes never leaving Emma and Emma looks at her again because the hot embers that are the eyes of the older woman are more manageable if she is looking at them.- I now that you are afraid, that you want to run- keeps talking the woman and then is her who avert her gaze and looks at the city that is spread at both of their feet.- I run Emma, when I was younger, I run afraid of me and I ended hiding that I was afraid and that fear turned in anger. And we both know that that didn't end well.

Emma looks at the profile of the brunette, her own body relaxing because of the cadence of Regina's voice.

- Why are you here?- asks finally after a couple of seconds and the older woman smirks before squeezing her hands which didn't feel like burning anymore.

- Because I needed to do something- is the only answer and this time Emma can look clearly the haunted look that Regina sports and, tenderly, slowly, afraid that everything can collapse in a moment she extricates her right hand from Regina's grip and touched the brunette cheek with trembling fingers.

Regina only closes her eyes; she doesn't say anything, her lips still in a tight line and all her body looking tense as a violin cord.

- What happened? - asks Emma softly, her own fears dissipating themselves when she realizes the state of the strong woman next to her.

- Robin kissed me- chokes Regina and Emma can see the grimace and the nausea that that provokes in the brunette's mind. - I told him that he must love his wife but he didn't listen to me and he kissed me.

- You didn't want to be kissed- whispers Emma, her thumb caressing the soft skin under it.

- I didn't, I am moving on with my life, I understand that destiny or fate don't rule my love life, or my entire life, but he decided to kiss me, imposing his desires to my own wills.

She doesn't continue talking but Emma understands what she is trying to explain to her.

- We are a pair- says finally with the ghost of a smile playing in her lips and Regina laughs a little too because yes, in the lapse of a few hours whatever they think was right has been turned upside down.

Gently, so so gently, Emma wipes off the smudged lipstick from Regina's lips and the brunette only nods, her eyes returning back to Emma's who simply smiles a little before rising the other hand.

- I don't want to harm anyone- says softly and Regina nods again because she also doesn't want that, and she knows that Robin's decisions are making, and will make, other people suffer.

- I will teach you to control it.

- I will be there for you with Robin.- Answers Emma and Regina's breath hitches because the other woman is looking at her without fear in her eyes and trust lacing her words and for a moment a simple sentence comes back to her mind "I thought we were friends"

And yes, they are, but they are also something more that she doesn't know how to explain it.

- You will? - asks finally and her voice is soft, young, almost the voice of the woman she once was and Emma nods at her, her own eyes red with tears and she is painstakingly beautiful and Regina knows that because she has been looking at Emma enough time to know that the woman is beautiful even when she is afraid and hurt and is trying to make an effort to not look like that.

- I will- answers Emma and the brunette nods before grabbing Emma's hands again and, with care, she raises both of them until her lips are touching the soft skin of the palms and both of their breaths are ragged.

They forever are going to be strangers amongst people that are like them, they are going to be different no matter what but, in that moment, when Regina kisses the pale skin both of them know that something is going to change.

- I will be next to you- mutters the brunette releasing the blonde's hands and they both know that that is true.


End file.
